MJ E OS VINGADORES
by Gaby4167
Summary: ONE-SHORTS da nossa querida Michelle Jones com os nossos queridos Vingadores.O caus segue...
1. Chapter 1

Falar que Michelle estava nervosa seria um a noite ela ia conhecer a 'segunda família',como ele diz, do Peter.

Michelle vestiu-se com roupas casuais,ela decidiu que não queria aumentar as expectativas de ninguém e que seria melhor ser ela mesma.

Ela esperou ansiosamente Peter,já era 5:59 e eles combinaram que ele buscaria ela as 6:00,o relógio marcou seis e a campainha ,umas das coisa que Michelle gostava de Peter,quando ele estava sem patrulha ou não acordou tarde demais ele chegava na hora,bem ...as vezes.

Ela abriu a porta pra encontrar Peter com roupas do dia a dia.

''Eai,tá pronta?'',ele perguntou.

''Oi pra você também,Peter.'',ela disse.

Ele sorriu e revirou os olhos.

''Oi,agora vamos.''

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Então eles entraram no carro preto na frente da casa de entraram pra serem recebidos por Happy,eles trocaram saudações e aproveitaram o silêncio que se estendeu.

O jantar estava marcado pra 6:30,e a viagem pro complexo dos vingadores era de uns 25 minutos.

Happy parou em frente a entrada,eles saíram mas não antes de Peter agradecer a Happy pela viagem.

Michelle parou na frente da porta suspirando profundamente,Peter fez o mesmo.

''Okay,antes de podem te pressionar um pouco,mas é normal,e se ficar muito tenso me avisa,ok?'', Peter avisou Michelle,que assentiu.

Eles entraram,e viram o que menos esperavam.

Peter balançou a cabeça em constrangimento e colocou a mão na testa.

MJ estava tentando segurar a estava em uma mistura de incrédula e hilária.

De todas as coisas que ela esperava,ela certamente não espera os Vingadores ...jogando vídeo game.

Ninguém reparou eles entrarem,eles estavam concentrados no jogo.

''Preciso de reforços,alguém?AJUDA.'',Natasha falou pelo microfone do fone.

''Thor,você está próximo a lá.'',Steve comandou.

''Ahh,ó é no jogo ele é capitão.'',Tony resmungou revirando os olhos.

Steve jogou-lhe uma almofada.

''PODEM VIR,DESGRAÇADOS DE MERDA!'',Wanda gritou,ela estava matando muitos inimigos.

''OLHA A BOCA.'',Steve outros reviraram os olhos.

''Com quem eles disputam?'',Michelle perguntou a Peter.

Ele encolheu os ombros .

''Provavelmente crianças de 11 a 13 anos.''

E eles continuaram a ver os Vingadores jogarem como...como loucos é a comida chegar.

/

''Então, conte sobre você.'',Scott disse mordendo sua pizza.

MJ tomou um gole de seu refrigerante antes de responder.

''Bem,eu sou estudante de ensino mé de ler,e hummm ...sei falar nove línguas.'',ela disse.

E nesse momento todos,exceto MJ e Peter,ficaram boquiabertos.

''Nove línguas?'',Tony perguntou finalmente tomando fôlego pra falar.

MJ assentiu.

E muitas outras é uma hora que os vingadores trocaram olhares e saíram da mesa,deixando Peter e Michelle sozinhos.

''Aonde eles foram?''

''Não faço ideia.''

''Eles vão voltar?''

''Provavelmente.''

Silêncio...

''Eles estão vindo.''

Eles sentaram novamente.

''Michelle,nós discutimos uma coisa e temos uma pergunta a te fazer.'',Clint disse.

Michelle,tensa ahh quem eu estou enganando?Ela estava apavorada,mas mesmo assim assentiu.

''Qual profissão quer seguir?'',Sam perguntou.

Michelle pensou,tinha várias mas a que ela estava mas focada era...

''Jornalismo.''

E depois ,Tony,Rhodes,Natasha,Bruce e Clint falaram,bem gritaram:

''PAGUE!''

Os outros gemeram,Thor sendo o mas alto, e entregaram o dinheiro.

Michelle virou-se para Peter com uma sobrancelha levantada.

''Eles seriamente apostaram em mim?''

Peter assentiu e de novo gemeu colocando a palma da mão na sua testa.

/

No final da noite,todos estavam apaixonados por eles iam sair.A equipe interrompeu e puxou Peter de lado.

''Então,é o seguinte, dela,e se vocês terminarem vamos ficar do lado dela.'',Natasha disse,os outros concordaram.

''Eu sou tão amado.'',Peter disse sarcasticamente.

Eles reviraram os olhos.

''A questão é que você tem um namorada,boa alias.'',Sam disse.

''Que não é burra.'',Bruce o olharam surpresos,Bruce não xingava ninguém de burro,analfabeto sim.

''O que é raro encontrar.''Rhodes disse apontando com dica pra Tony,que fez uma cara de falso espanto.

''Então,não pise na bola.'',Steve avisou.

Peter assentiu e foi indo em direção a onde MJ esperava.

''ESPERA!Pergunta pra ela se está livre na semana que vem.'',Wanda disse.

Peter assentiu,embora revirasse os olhos.

/

''O que eles queriam?'',MJ perguntou quando Peter chegou até ela.

''Ahh,nada de importante.Só que se eu terminasse com você eles me dariam de comida pro Hulk.'',Peter disse encolhendo os ombros.

MJ deu um sorrissinho.

''Eu sou muito amada.'',ela se gabou.

Eles entraram no carro.

''Ahh,e a propó ê tá livre semana que vem?''

**A/N:Bem,esse foi o primeiro ONE-SHORT,espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuo?**

**Paro?**

**Dicas nos comentários.**

**Até o próximo.**


	2. Noite do Jogo

Michelle estava dando um último retoque no seu do jantar,que foi a propósito na semana passada,com a chamada 'família' do a convidaram pra uma noite do jogo,que faziam-a a cada semana,que ia ser hoje por acaso.

Colocando a escova em seu devido lugar,Michelle foi até a sala onde ficou relaxada no sofá esperando Peter,em ocasiões mexendo de uma vez ou outra no celular.

_**DING DONG**_

A campainha tocou,Michelle nem precisava ver no olho mágico,ela já saberia quem é,mas vi por preocupação,sequestradores ainda existem tá.

Ele viu,era o Peter esperando pacientemente ela abrir,ele estava mexendo com algo em seu pulso,provavelmente seu lançador de ,com um sorrisinho,revirou os olhos e abriu a porta.O olhar de Peter foi rapidamente pra ela,onde teve um sorriso instantaneamente.

Ambos estavam com roupas de ter um beijo rápido,eles entraram no carro,onde ela cumprimentou Happy com um simples aceno.

Durante a viagem,eles conversaram sobre diversos coisas,tais como:

''O que normalmente acontece nessa noite de jogo?'',ela pergunta.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

''Nada de tão importância,eu realmente só tinha ido em um antes,eles só me convidaram nessa agora por causa de você.'',ele o olha chocado com a informação.

''Sério?''

Ele assente.

Então teve mais assuntos aleatórios,que eu sinceramente não quero escrever,me chame de preguiçosa,mas foi você que quis ler isso.

Eles chegaram ao que eles reuniram todos na sala,eles começaram o jogo.

Eles fizeram duplas:

MJ e Peter.

Tony e Rhodes.

Sam e Clint.

Wanda e Natasha.

Bruce e Thor.

Scott e Steve

O jogo era de mimica,havia pequenos pedaços de papéis dobrados em um potinho,neles haviam tanto nomes de animais quanto de personagens,etc...O objetivo era:a sua dupla acertar a mimica que você está fazendo,se outros acertarem o ponto vai pra eles não pra sua dupla,entendido?

A primeira dupla foi:Peter e Michelle.

Michelle pegou o papel dobrado,viu quem era e depois rasgou e jogou na latinha,onde eles combinaram de colocar lá pra o personagem/animal não fosse repetido.

Depois dessa ação MJ caiu no chão,como se desmaiasse.

''Ela desmaiou?'',Scott pergunta olhando pro corpo de MJ no chão.

''Não,tenho quase certeza que tá morta.'',Rhodes disse cutucando o corpo caído dela.

''Idiotas,essa é a mimica.'',Natasha disse.

''Ahhh.'',todos os homens da sala falaram finalmente entendendo,enquanto as meninas reviram os olhos.

''Talvez...hum...branca de neve!'',Sam disse convencido que é a branca de neve.

''O que que a branca de neve tem com desmaio?'',Bruce pergunta.

''Se sabe,aquela cena lá em que ela dorme.'',ele diz houve um bufo da sala.''Acertei?'',todos olham pra MJ no chão,que balança a cabeça negativamente.''Droga.'',ele murmura.

''Enrolados!'',Clint exclama orgulhosamente,enquanto os outros olham pra ele já perguntando o por que dessa resposta ''Daquela cena em que eles colocam um dardo na mulher loira estranha,e ela desmaia.''

Mais olhares estranhos.

''Você quer dizer meu malvado favorito 2?'',Tony pergunta meio hesitante no final.

''É,ISSO MESMO!Cara,eu jurava que era Enrolados.''

''O que tem haver Enrolados com Meu malvado favorito?'',Wanda pergunta.

''Absolutamente tudo!Ambos são da Disney,não são?''

Todos balançam a cabeça.

''E mesmo se fossem,eles ainda não tem nada haver.'',Steve argumenta,enquanto Clint resmunga algo sobre o jogo ser uma injustiça.

_**TLING**_

O tempo acabou,MJ se levanta suspirando.

''Meu deus,estava tão ó DIABOS VOCÊS NÃO PUDERAM ACERTAR?!''

Todos ficam meio em choques com a irritação.

''Então...quem era?'',Thor pergunta.

''Bela Adormecida,é tão difícil?''

''Aham...''

MJ bufou.O mundo realmente a odeia.

**RODADA DOIS **

Tony e Rhodes.

Rhodes foi fazer a mimica.

Primeiro ele ficou de quatro,não pensem merda seus maliciosos.

Ninguém sabia o que ele era,depois de um tempo ele suspirou saiu e quando voltou com um copo de água.

Ele colocou um pouco em sua boca,voltou a ficar de quatro e cuspiu a água no Tony,que passou um papel pelo rosto incré mimica estava horrível.

''Um peixe?'',Bruce pergunta.

Balança a cabeça negativamente.

''Aquelas arminhas humanas que jogam água?'',essa eu nem preciso falar que foi.

Errado,de novo.

Depois que ninguém conseguiu acerta ele levantou frustrado.

''Uma lhama DEUS!''

''Ahamm.'',todos.

**RODADA TRÊS**

Sam e Clint

Clint pegou o papelzinho,desdobrou e viu o que estava escrito, que isso sempre acontece com ele?

Não que era uma mimica vergonhosa,mas os outros não iam entender.

Clint foi fazer a mimica.

Então ele começou a andar pulando,com a mão curvada como se fosse uma garota.

Os outros arquearam as sobrancelhas,que diabos ele está imitando?

Clint,do nada,levantou os braços como se estivesse imitando um urso.

E saiu da sala.

''Tem dica?'',Scott perguntou.

Sam suspirou.

''É um conto clássico.'',ele disse,os outros começaram a pensar.

Clint voltou com um cobertor e uma toca de banho na cabeça,ele estava vestindo uma camisola também.

Ele foi em direção ao sofá,onde MJ e Peter estavam sentados,ele empurrou MJ pra fora,Peter rapidamente foi ajuda-la.

Clint,então,deitou no sofá,colocando o cobertor sobre de uns segundos,colocou a língua pra fora,como se estivesse imitando uma criança quando se finge de morto.

''Okay,vou ser sincera não sei que diabos é isso.'',Natasha diz,os outros concordam.

Nenhum dos dois falou o que ão houve um silêncio.

''Acho,que o que a lady Natasha quer dizer é que,FALEM LOGO O QUE É!'',Thor disse,bem gritou né.

Clint se assustou,colocando a mão no peito dramaticamente.

''Gente,essa era a coisa mais fácil de se saber.''

''Sim,a gente é burro,o que era?'',MJ diz.

''Sério,até você,Bruce!Que tem 7 PHDs!Não acertou!'',CLint continua,os outros bufaram parece que vai demorar mais do que eles imaginavam pra ele revelar o que diabos era.

''Já acabou,Jessica?'',Tony diz zombando dele.

Clint ignora-o.

''E você,Thor!Que viveu mais do que qualquer vai viver!''

''E você,Michelle!Que é a adolescente mais estranha que sabe de tudo, que eu já conheci!''

''E você,Peter!Que é o amigável amigo da vizinhança,o Homem Aranha!''

''Espera ai!Ele não é o Homem Aranha,e sim o Miranha!''Scott diz causando risadas de todos,exceto Peter porque ele realmente odeia esse apelido.

''E você, assiste a um monte de filmes e outras coisas que eu prefiro não comentar!''

''Bem,eu tenho que fazer algo a noite.'',Scott diz viajando nos pensamentos,os outros dão olhares estranhos pra ele,ele repara os olhares ''O que?Eu tava falando das novelas,seu maliciosos!''

''E você,Tony!Que tem o Peter pra escolher filmes!'',ele diz Peter parece ofendido,MJ tá três tapinhas no ombro.

''E você,Steve!Que é diariamente zuado por Tony,de diversos nomes!''

Bem,isso não é mentira.

''E você,Natasha!Que foi a única pessoa a conseguir lutar de vestido!Exceto uma vez que eu vi o Fury fazer isso.'',ele diz a última parte pra si mesmo.

Os outros dão mais olhares estranhos.

''Acreditem,vocês não querem saber os detalhes.''

''E você,Wanda!Que superou o extremo do ser humano,e ficou com um robô!'',ele diz,Wanda parece pronta pra meter o cacete nele.

''E você,Rhodes!''

_''Pelo menos ele não me esqueceu.''_,Rhodes pensa.

''Que tem as melhores história pra deixar os outros constrangidos!''

_''Agora,eu preferiria que ele tivesse me esquecido.''_,Rhodes pensa sem graça.

Fica um silêncio constrangedor.

''Okay,depois dessa palestra,agora o que você era?'',Peter pergunta.

''Não é o que eu era,e sim o filme.''

''Tá,que filme?'',MJ pergunta ainda brava por ele ter a empurrado do sofá.

''Chapeuzinho Vermelho.'',ele afirma.

Os queixos de todo mundo cai.

''O QUE?''

''COMO DIABOS ISSO PODE SER A CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO?'',Wanda pergunta.

''Não olhem pra mim assim,o Sam que teve a ideia de eu fazer desse jeito.'',Clint explica.

Todos olham pra Sam,que levanta as mãos em rendição.

''Não olhem pra mim!Ele que fez a mimica!''

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Eu só continuei essa história pelo usuário: SweetSugarBitch**

**Obrigada por comentar!**

**E se vocês quiserem que eu faça parte do dois da Noite do Jogo,fazendo aparecer as três duplas que não foram nesse,eu faço.**

**Continuou ou paro?**


	3. O Encontro

MJ e Peter tem um encontro.

MJ e Peter tem um encontro!

**MJ E PETER TEM UM ENCONTRO!**

A mensagem rapidamente visualizou pelo grupo dos vingadores,Zueira Avengers Infinita,o qual Peter não estava incluído.

Quem mandou a mensagem foi ninguém menos que Tony Stark,o fofoqueiro do grupo.

De resposta foi enviado um monte de 'o que?' e 'já era a hora'.

Algumas pessoas estavam chocadas,enquanto Tony digitava...'eu sei onde vai ser,vocês sabem o que eu estou pensando.O plano é o seguinte...'

E foi ai que eles chegaram ali.

Em um pequeno estacionamento de um restaurante no um eufemismo chamar aquilo de pequeno,o estacionamento cabia no máximo umas 10 vagas.O restaurante em si não parecia ser ruim,não era algo chique e sim um local pequeno e confortá MJ isso era o bastante,para Peter isso também era o bastante,para Tony isso nem chegava aos pés de bastante.

''Vou ter que ensinar o garoto a escolher melhores restaurantes.'',ele disse da van em que ele,Natasha,Wanda,Scott,Clint,Steve,Thor,Bruce,Rhodes e Sam estavam.

''Ahh para de reclamar,até que o lugar não é tão ruim assim.'',Natasha disse olhando pro local a sua frente.A placa com o nome escrito em neon com pisca pisca em volta das letras estava caindo.

Tony zomba.

''Não é tão ruim?A placa ta caindo,o estacionamento é minúsculo,o cheiro é ruim e eu tenho quase certeza que aqueles mendigos ali no canto estão transando.'',Tony disse,no final apontando pra uma parte escura do havia dois mendigos...

Scott fez uma careta junto com cara de nojo.

''Ai credo,tá na minha cabeça agora.'',ele murmurou.

''Tony,estamos aqui pra espiar o Peter e a MJ não ver mendigos transando.'',Steve diz.

''E quando eu disse que a gente estava aqui pra ver isso,só estou apontando as falhas do local.Não fica assim não,Picolé.'',Tony diz,Steve revira os olhos,sua vida realmente não era uma das melhores.

''Olha lá!Eles sentaram.'',Scott olham,pelo restaurante estar meio cheio dá pra ver que eles se sentaram no fundo onde a vista pra eles não é muito boa.

''Bem,parece que a Polegarzinha vai ter que agir.'',Tony diz e os outros se viram para Scott,ele percebeu seus olhares e gemeu,.

''Não...'',ele choramingou.

''Sim!'',os outros responderam.

/

MJ se sentou quando Peter puxou a cadeira pra ela.

''Valeu.'',ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Peter se sentou.

''Então...quer pedir já?'',ele perguntou.

''Pode ser,mas que tal uma bebida antes?'',ela perguntou meio hesitante.

Peter olhou pros lados,MJ gemeu.

''Peter...'',ela choramingou jogando a cabeça pra trás.

/

''Por que ela está toda assim?''Sam perguntou quando viu MJ inclinada pra trás com a boca aberta.

''Ai meu deus...'',Natasha murmurou.

''Será que eles estão...'',Clint não teve coragem de terminar.

''Não!'',Tony disse ''É claro que não!Eles jamais se provocariam em um lugar público!Ensinei isso a ele.''

''Sério?Porque pelo que eu me lembro,você e a Pepper faziam isso toda maldita hora.'',Rhodes diz.

''Cala a boca!''

/

Scott já estava encolhido.

A vista da van não era tão boa,mas ainda dava pra ver.

Mas é claro que os idiotas queriam que ele assistisse mais de perto.

E cá está ele,em uma taça cheia de ças as novas atualizações do Hank,ele consegue ficar pelo menso umas cinco horas sem precisar de ar pra respirar.

Como ele fez isso?Scott não faz nenhuma ideia,na verdade ele nem se deu ao trabalho de questionar,ele só o melhor caminho,questionar só faria sua cabeça trabalhar demais.

A taça que ele estava ficava em uma mesa cheia delas.A taça em si,estava na ponta da fileira,dando a visão perfeita de Peter e MJ.

/

''Okay...uma taça de champanhe serve?'',Peter perguntou.

MJ suspirou,era isso ou nada.

''Tá.''

Peter chamou o garçom.

''OI,com licença,se pode pegar duas taças de champanhe?''Peter pediu.

''Claro,mas alguma coisa?'',o garçom disse anotando o pedido.

Peter mandou um olhar questionador para MJ,ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

''Não,só isso mesmo.''

''Ok,quando decidirem pedir é só chamar,já trarei suas taças.'',o garçom disse,MJ e Peter assentiram e o garçom foi embora.

/

Scott estava observando atentamente.

Parece que tudo estava correndo bem,ele observou quando o garçom foi embora.

Tudo está normal,até que ele sente a taça mexer.O garçom pega as duas taças,sem notar um Scott encolhido dentro delas,e leva-as para Peter e Michelle.

''Aqui estão.'',ele diz dando uma taça para Peter e a outra para Michelle.

Quando o garçom vai embora,Peter levanta taça.

''Um brinde?''

''Claro.'',MJ concorda também levantando a sua.

/

''Eu não acredito que os dois vão beber.'',Tony diz vendo Peter e MJ levantando suas taças ''Espere até eu contar para a tia May.''

Os outros na parte de trás reviram os olhos.

''Tony,para de ser X9.'',Steve diz.

''Picolé,feche a boca tá.''

/

As taças batem uma na outra.

_**TLING**_

Peter dá um gole.

_-Até que não é tão ruim assim.-ele pensa antes de sorrir._

MJ dá um começo o sabor atinge o seu paladar,desce pela sua garganta como um é que algo impaca.

Michelle começa a engasgar.

Peter arregala os olhos.

''Ai meu deus.'',ele murmura antes de se levantar e tentar ajudar MJ.

Ele levanta ela,pressiona-se atrás dela e tenta fazer ela cuspir o que a fez engasgar.

/

''Ai meu deus...''Wanda murmurou aterrorizada.

Todos os outros na van estão aterrorizados também.

''Gente,não deve ser nada demais.'',Tony diz tentando acalmar todos enquanto dá uma risada nervosa.

''Sério?Então por que que parece que ele está tirando a virgindade anal dela?'',Natasha perguntou apontando pra cena.

''É...hum...talvez ela só esteja com coceira na bunda?'',Tony disse todo sem jeito,os outros olharam pra ele com olhares mais estranhos ainda.

''Que tal vermos como o Scott está?'',Bruce propôs,os outros assentiram.

''O Polegarzinha,tá na escuta?''

''Adnsibfcyewgsdkj...gyyhzdswsxctbcgghgcdaadde..anqkjq..'',veio de resposta.

''O que?!''

''Meu corpo nunca sentiu tantaaaaa pressão...assim...'',ele disse novamente.

''Que tipo de..._.__**pressão**_,Scott?'',Wanda perguntou cuidadosamente.

''Nununnunnunununun...nununununu...''

/

Peter deu um último empurrão.

/

Scott voou fora do corpo de Michelle até bater em...outra taça de champanhe.

/

Os vingadores continuaram aguardando uma resposta mais coerente.

Até que veio.

''Não!Não!NÃO!NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOOOOO!'',Scott gritou ''CHAMPANHE DE NOVO,NÃO!'''

/

Scott pulou da mesa pro chão e saiu correndo.

Saliva pingando de seu .

Entrar na boca de uma pessoa não é tão agradável assim.

/

''Gente,acabei de lembrar que tem um dispositivo no atirador de teia do pter que nos permite ouvir o que os dois estão dizendo.'',Tony diz.

''Liga ai então.''Sam disse.

Tony digitou códigos no celular antes de aumentar o se aproximaram para ouvir.

/

''Eu nunca mais vou beber champanhe na minha vida.'',Michelle murmurou se sentando ''Você tinha razão,Peter.''

''Em que?''

''O líquido branco é certamente mais gostoso...''

/

Os vingadores ficaram chocados com o que acabaram de dizer.

''Eles estão falando sobre o que eu acho que estão falando?'',Bruce perguntou incrédulo e um pouco hesitante em falar.

''Acho que sim.'',Clint respondeu.

/

''Quer ir tomar um pouco agora?'',Peter perguntou.

/

Dizer que os vingadores estavam chocados era um eufemismo.

/

''Claro.'',MJ respondeu.

/

O que é aquilo no chão?

A,sim,era o queixo dos vingadores.

O choque era bem grande.

***15 minutos depois***

Michelle e Peter estavam sentados na cama um pouco acima dela.

''Hmmm...amo esse líquido branco.'',MJ gemeu.

''É tão bom assim?''

''Você não faz ideia.'',ela diz,na mão dela uma caixa escrito...

_LEITE_

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Aceito sugestões para próximos episódios.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Vocês que decidem.**


	4. Conversas

Natasha e Wanda trocaram olhares, antes de suspirarem e dizerem:

'' Precisamos conversar. ''

/

_"Precisamos conversar.''_

Essa frase ecoou pela cabeça de certamente não seria bom,disso ela tem vez seus pais falaram isso,trinta minutos depois ela estava em uma sala de um genecologista e seus pais com bonecos do corpo a pior maneira de aprender de onde saem os bebês.

MJ balançou a cabeça livrando-se dessa memória,que até hoje a horrorizava.

"MJ.'',uma voz feminina chamou pela porta ''Podemos entrar?''

"Claro.''

As duas vingadoras entram para avistar MJ sentada na cama.

Wanda e Natasha compartilharam olhares.

Wanda olhou pra ela com,o se dissesse: _''Eu não vou começar,você primeiro.''_

Natasha: _''Nem a pau,você tem que começar já que no fim de semana fui eu que descartei o cara pra você.''_

Wanda:_''Não se faça de humilde,eu sei muito bem que depois você deu uns pegas nele.''_

Natasha: _''...Tá,eu só porque ele era bom vai e volta.''_

Natasha deu um passo a frente e respirou fundo.

''Então...Wanda e eu queríamos trocar umas ideias com você.''

MJ encolheu os ombros.

''Ta bom,o que é?''

Natasha gaguejou hesitante porém estava prestes a ...Wanda não se segurou.

''A gente sabe sobre o líquido branco!'',ela soltou.

MJ olhou pra ela surpresa pela explosão.

''Ahhh sim...'',Wanda e Natasha estavam esperando ela dizer a palavra ''O leite.''

Wanda e Natasha assentiram,mas depois trocaram ?

''Espera?...O que!?'',Natasha disse.

''Se sabem o líquido branco que sai da vaca.'',MJ explicou.

Wanda e Natasha estavam boquiabertas.

Houve um silêncio.

Até que Wanda começou a rir.

''Iso foi HILARIO,MJ!Mas,agora vamos falar sério.O **''leite'' **não é bom,só vai satisfazer ele não você.Eu sei que vocês jovens acham que isso é legal,mas não é.ACREDITEM em mim.'',ela diz.

Michelle olha pros lados.

''Olha,não é o que vocês pensam.''.ela diz.

''MJ,não tenha vergonha de se levar pelos hormônios.''Wanda diz.

Natasha está olhando para o pequeno lixo que tem ao lado da escrivaninha da dele há uma caixa.

''Leite.'',ela murmura,ela arregala os olhos quando percebe que MJ realmente está dizendo a verdade.''Aham...Wanda,acho que é melhor você...'',ela não consegue terminar,Wnda a interrompe.

''Shhhh,tô conversando com ela aqui!Foi sua ideia!'',Wanda diz,MJ manda um olhar para Natasha que com certeza diz _''Traidora''_

_''X9 do caralho.''_-Natasha pensa,antes de colocar a mão na testa e gemer de arrependimento.

''[...]As vezes você acha que eles são os certos mas não são!Eles só querem você está fazendo isso,da próxima seus mamilos viram uma chupeta!'',Wanda diz,MJ olha-a estranhamente,enquanto Natasha se arrepende de ter levantado de manhã.

''Wanda,acho que é melhor você parar com...'',Natasha tenta dizer,mas é interrompida...de novo.

''Shhhhhhh!'',Wanda reprende-a.

MJ aproveita a deixa.

''Olha,eu acabei de lembrar que deixei algo cozinhando.'',ela diz antes de pegar o celular na cama e sair.

As duas vingadoras ouvem o barulho da trinca.

''Ela seriamente trancou a gente aqui?'',Wanda pergunta depois de um tempo.

''Sim.''

Silêncio de novo.

''Então...o que você queria me falar?'',Wanda perguntou.

''Não falar,e sim mostrar.'',Natasha diz pegando a caixa de leite e mostrando pra Wanda.

''Então está dizendo que eles não?...'''

''Sim.''

''Por que não me disse antes?!''

''Como se eu tivesse oportunidade.'',Natasha zombou.

''Tá...agora,o que faremos?''

''Eu não sei.''

Wanda estreitou os olhos enquanto olhava pra cima.

''Espera ai...aquilo ali são filmes pornos?!''

/

Michelle saiu do quarto para encontrar Peter no estava vindo em sua direção.

''O que pega?'',ele diz quando se aproximou o bastante.

''Bem,eu acabei de trancar duas das mulheres mais fodas da terra.'',ela diz.

''Tá zuando,né?''

''Não.'',MJ diz balançando a cabeça.

''Maneiro,então...o que vai fazer agora?''

''Alguma besteira.'',MJ diz passando por Peter.

''Mas isso você já fez.'',ele disse apontando pro quarto dela,onde Natasha e Wanda estavam,antes de se apressar para segui-la.

Ela se virou pra ele com um sorriso malicioso,antes de dizer:

''Então alguma loucura.''

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**O que acham que MJ irá fazer/Como ela disse alguma loucura.**

**Ansiosos?**

**E obrigada pelo usuário: ****galaxyfandommm**

**Que me deu essa brilhante ideia,espero que você também tenha gostado.**

**Fique a vontade em comentar alguma coisa.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Vocês que decidem.**


	5. Chapter 5

Se há um dia que todos na América do Norte gostam,é de Super Bowl.É como a Copa do Mundo no Brasil.

E os vingadores não são uma exceção.

Ver o Super Bowl era como uma tradição.

Cada um trazia alguma coisa.

''Okay,gente.'',Natasha chamou de frente ao sofá,onde estava todo mundo ''Tony,você arruma a sala de cinema e a mais vamos ver naquele negócio que o Peter chama de TV'',ela diz fazendo todos se lembrarem do super bowl do ano passado.

**Super Bowl do Ano Passado**

**Todos estão no pequeno apartamento no Queens vendo o jogo.**

**Quando de repente o barulho do trovão invade o ar e a energia com a TV.**

**Todos fazem barulhos de frustração.**

**''Tenho certeza que vai voltar em breve.'',Bruce disse.**

***1 Hora Depois***

**''Bem,parece que me enganei.'',Bruce disse,todos olham pra ele.**

**A cortina aberta dando visão ao prédio do lado,onde tinha pessoas comemorando.**

**Wanda se vira para Peter.**

**''Por que lá está com energia,e aqui não?''**

**Ele encolhe os ombros.**

**''Não ?Talvez...''**

''Sim,foi íamos fazer isso mais vezes.'',Peter diz alegremente.

Os outros franzem a testa.

''Onde ficar sem energia e não ver o jogo é divertido?'',Sam pergunta.

Peter se cala constrangido.

''Voltando.'',Natasha diz ''Não vamos ver o jogo no Queens!'',ela diz mandando um olhar pra Peter ''Steve,você compra os refrigerantes e tem gente aqui que não tem idade pra beber,não vou nem dizer quem é.'',ela diz apontando pra MJ e Peter não disfarçando nem um pouco.

MJ e Peter bufam e reviram os olhos.

''Sam,você as bebidas de ,você as asinhas de frango .Wanda,você fica com os , garanta que o Tony faça o que ,você fica com as bebidas mais ,tente não chegar ,garanta que o Peter não chegue atrasado.E Scott,não vou te dar nada porque sei do seu problema com apostas.''

''Eu não tenho problemas de apostas!'',ele defende '''E você?Vai fazer o que?''

''Querido,se acha que essas unhas vão se fazer sozinha?ALERTA DE SPOILER,elas não vão.''

Todos bufaram,mais deixaram o assunto passar.

/

''Hmmm,foi uma boa ideia vir aqui na cafeteria.'',MJ diz apreciando o líquido na outros assentem.

Todos estão em uma parte do sofá,ou em uma cadeira,que é oferecido pela cafeteria.

''Vocês vão ir,né?'',a garçonete pergunta a eles quando se aproxima.

''Ir aonde?'',Scott pergunta.

A garçonete está chocada.

''Ai meu deus,vocês não souberam?O Ted morreu.O velório vai ser amanhã ás certeza que Ted adoraria que vocês fossem,já que eram os clientes favoritos dele.'',a garçonete diz.

''É-é-é-é...claro que a gente vai.Não perderíamos por nada.'',Steve diz.

''Ted,iria ficar feliz.'',ela diz antes de ir embora.

Quando ela se afasta.

''OKay,quem diabos é Ted?'',Tony pergunta.

''Não faço a mínima ideia.'',todos dizem.

''Gente,mas o super bowl é amanhã as seis.'',Sam diz.

''Então a gente não vai.'',Wanda diz.

''Mas,e o velório?'',Peter pergunta.

''Não vamos,mal conhecíamos o cara.'',Clint diz.

''Sim,vamos fazer isso'',todos assentiram e continuaram a tomar o líquido em suas mãos.

Até que a tranquilidade da cafeteria é interrompida.

''Saia daqui!'',a garçonete rosna pro cara ''Nunca mais pise um pé aqui novamente.''

Então ela chega até eles.

''Vocês acreditam nisso?Ele diz que não vai ao enterro do Ted,porque tem que ver o Super Bowl amanhã.'',ela diz.

Todos trocam olhares,antes de falarem.

''É sim,claro,que horrível!Não acredito que ele fez isso.''

***Dia Seguinte***

Todos já estavam se preparando para ida ao velório.

Tony estava mexendo no seu tablet,digitando algumas coisas.

''Okay,já acionei o gravador.'',ele diz antes de desligar o tablet e seguir os outros pra fora.

***No Velório***

Todos estão em uma fila pra ver no caixão aberto,quando chega a vez deles todos inclinam a cabeça pra olhar.

''Ahhhh...'',todos dizem lembrando-se dele,ele olham em volta ''Oowwhhh...'',com a mão no peito eles emitem um barulho de tristeza.

***Dia Seguinte***

''Bem,finalmente chegamos ao dia mais difícil de nossas vidas.'',Tony diz.

''O desafio hoje é NÃO SABER NADA SOBRE O JOGO!'',Steve diz,todos assentem.

''Mas,ainda assim a gente precisa fazer nossos deveres na lista.''

Então era isso,eles tinham uma missão NÃO SABER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA SOBRE O JOGO!

Tenho que admitir,foi um longo caminho,mas todos conseguiram não saber absolutamente nada,exceto...

Scott correndo pra uma banca e pegando um dos jornais,ele lê rapidamente a matéria.

E um segundo depois,ele está de joelhos chorando.

''NÃOOOOOOOO!''

***Complexo dos Vingadores***

Todos já estão se sentando-se,preparando-se para o jogo.

Eles estavam ansiosos.

Scott chega.

''Eu sei quem venceu o jogo.'',ele afirma.

''O QUE?!''

''Mas,relaxem eu não vou contar.'',ele diz,todos rapidamente se tranquilizam ''Mas,deixa eu ir ali rapidinho.'',ele diz e entra em um dos quartos que tem do lado da sala.

Como as paredes são finas,todos ouvem exatamente o que Scott está dizendo.

''Idiota!Por que você foi apostar neles!Droga,droga,drogaa!''

Então ele sai casualmente do quarto e se senta.

''Então vamos assistir ou não?'',ele pergunta.

Todos estão sem graça.

''A gente sabe em quem você apostou.'',Tony diz.

Então fica tudo quieto.

''Quer saber,eu acho que a gente devia assistir.'',MJ diz.

Silêncio de novo.

''Eu concordo!'',Natasha diz ''Vamos ver como o Scott perdeu.'',ela brinca e Scott bufa.

Mas,então é isso...não importa se você sabe como acaba e sim como vê.

E sim,eles podem ter sabido depois de tanto esforço quem que venceu,mas não há dúvidas que o caminho foi divertido.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**PS:Capítulo expirado em um episódio de How I Met Your Mother.**


End file.
